


Family Photos

by FanfictionsRookie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Meet the Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionsRookie/pseuds/FanfictionsRookie
Summary: She should've gotten out long ago but instead Cinder chose to stall what could be one of the most important nights of their relationship. Meeting Ruby's mother. "Oh look it's my baby girl at her preschool play...and here's she's taking a bath..." "Mom! Stop showing Cinder my nudes!" The woman who was surely going to be the end of her...





	Family Photos

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own RWBY.

It's been five minutes already. She should've gotten out, but as Cinder stared out the car's rain splattered window, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Silently her single amber eye bored through the glass at her girlfriend's house, now painted with the setting sun's faint orange and murky purple.

"Miss?" The cab driver's voice sounded tentively, as if trying not to provoke the nervous woman any further. In an instant her golden glare flickered over to the young man. Glaring as if it was his fault that Ruby's mother had found out that her daughter had started dating, and was now all too eager to see her in person.

With her intense stare one would think that she wanted to burn him alive because of it, but that wouldn't be far off either since Cinder did threathen to run him over herself if they were late. And yet there she was. Cinder Fall staling what could be one of the most important nights of her and Ruby's relationship, by wondering if she could pursue the driver into fabricating a car accident. As she snapped out of her thoughts Cinder sighed and rubbed her temples, eyes closed. This was getting ridiculous, she needed to leave…now!

So with her mind made up Cinder opened the door and stepped out, her pair of black heels looking rather out of place in the suburban area. Then after shutting the door more harshly than intended she made her way up a few stairs before coming to a standstill in front of the wooden door. Quickly the woman took a few glances at her dress, it was free from even a single crease or strand of hair but Cinder still wasn't satisfied with how she looked. The woman always made sure that her appearance was sure to turn a few heads, even if she only cared for the attention of one particular pair of silver eyes. But her current attire, a simple black dress that fell to her knees, although still hugging her curves wasn't doing that any time soon.

Not that she had much of a choice for if it was her usual length, cut and color Mrs. Rose would surely give her doubtful glances. But as much as Cinder despised the idea of dressing up for the aproval of a woman she never even met, Cinder knew that it was needed. The woman checked her handbag to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything, but caught a glance of the burnt skin that couldn't hide under black fabric and her mind was instantly thrown into turmoil. Although she had long ago accepted the scars of her past, Cinder knew that people regularly shot skeptical glances her way. She only hoped that it wouldn't bring up painful memories.

Just as she could feel her stress levels rising, the thought at the back of her mind started to nag for a nicotine fix, but there was no time. The woman's finger barely brushed against the door bell before it was flung open by a hurricane of red and black, instantly wrapping around her waist.

"Cindeeeerr!" Came the excited squeal from the other girl and as she looked up into her silver eyes, the young woman was instantly reminded of why she was putting herself through all of this.

It was all for her.

"Hello Love." Cinder murmured as Ruby pulled her down into a kiss, the woman smiling against her lips as the agitated feeling faded into affection. And once their kiss broke, Cinder turned the the doorway where Ruby's father stood smiling.

"Mr. Xiao Long." The woman spoke as she held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

The man chuckled to himself as he shook his head slightly. "Come now Cinder, we've been over this." He joked, curlean eyes smiling.

Cinder sighed but couldn't help it when a small smile graced her lips. "Tai Yang then?" She offered, still not used to how casual he could be at times.

"Much better." He grinned, ignoring her outstretched hand to give her a hug before ushering her inside. "Please come in, dinner's almost ready."

As they walked down the hallway Cinder couldn't help but to look at the numerous of family pictures framed on the walls. Scattered about like a broken mirror, the fragments of time went from Tai Yang's wedding, Ruby's first day of school up until Yang's graduation. Cinder wondered what her childhood would've looked like but it wasn't like her own mother cared enough to remember.

"You nervous?" Ruby asked and took Cinder's hand in her own upon noticing her somber expression and offered her a comforting smile.

"I suppose I'd be lying of I said no." She admitted, glancing down the hallway at the yellow glow coming from the kitchen.

"Don't worry she'll like you." The girl assured before squeezing her hand and wrapping her in a hug. "Thanks." She mumbled into her chest before pulling away. "For doing this for me."

Cinder smiled slightly in return, her velvety tone no more than a whisper. "Only for you."

With a glittering smile Ruby pressed a quick kiss to the woman's cheek. "Now come on mum's in the kitchen." The girl chirped and then scampered down the hallway with Cinder following close behind.

From what she knew Ruby didn't talk about her mother often ,but when she did her words were full of praise. To the younger girl her mother was her role model a 'super mom' she once said. Home one moment baking cookies and gone the next to fight the 'bad guys.' Ruby's mother was in the military, or so Cinder understood. Which was why she was gone for such long periods of time when deployed. It was also the reason the two of them were never formally introduced. Cinder didn't like the idea of a mother leaving her children to fight some kind of 'evil', the idea seemed too irresponsible for her. But when looking at her own mother Cinder knew that she was in no place to judge, no matter how she wanted to. And was why she decided to see what Summer was like for herself.

"Ah! There she is, the woman of the hour." Came the joyous call just as Cinder rounded the corner into the kitchen, enveloped by the smell of spice and cooking. And when the same familiar silver orbs landed on her, Cinder knew that there was no escape. The woman was on her in a flash and if she wasn't so cynical she would've called it downright magic.

"So you're Cinder!" The woman exclaimed in a sugary sweet tone. "Oh it's is so nice to finally meet you." Cinder barely had time to react before she was pulled into a tight embrace, now understanding very well where Ruby got it from. Seeing her now, there was no doubt in her mind that Ruby was Summer's child.

And the younger girl couldn't help but to giggle at the sight of her usually composed girlfriend in a tense and flustered state. "Ah…Likewise, Mrs Rose."

That's when she let go, her cheeks a rosy red, either natural or from the heat in the kitchen. "Oh stop it, you're making me feel older than I already am." She chided. "Summer is just fine." And turned towards the kitchen, ushering for Cinder to follow with Ruby trailing from behind, smiling to herself as she did so.

Cinder found herself standing against the opposite counter where where Summer was dicing tomatoes at a lightning speed. Ruby bounded over to her and hopped onto the counter.

"So I heard you're studying at the University of Vale?" Summer quiped as an attempt to drown out the _'tack' 'tack' 'tack'_  of metal tapping against wood. It was a simple question to get to know her better but Cinder knew that it also served as a way of passing judgement. Although that might be putting a bit harsh.

"That's right." The woman affirmed, her amber gaze never leaving Summer.

"Oh no wonder my baby girl is working so hard for that scholarship." The woman teased, flashing both girls a smile as she glanced over shoulder.

"Mooom!" Ruby groaned, kicking up her legs as if trying to get blood rushing to her feet instead of her cheeks, now wearing an embarrassed tint of red. At the sight Cinder could feel the corners of her mouth twitch upward.

"Oh I'm only teasing." The woman laughed as she scraped the tomato slices into a wooden bowl full of lettuce, cucumber and olives. She then made her way to the fridge, looking for the feta cheese that seemingly disappeared.

But Cinder's attention quickly turned back to her girlfriend when she felt her poke her side, sending a ticklish jolt shot through her body. But even so she didn't so much as move, only giving Ruby a raised eyebrow. Almost as if trying to ask what she was up to ,but all reply she got was a mischievous grin and a quick peck on the nose as she swung back an forth on the counter top to kiss her again and again. On her nose, cheek and forehead but never quite catching her lips. Each touch made Cinder's smile grow until she had a full out grin on her features, finally understanding that Ruby wanted attention. With a similar glint in her eye, her gaze flickered over to Summer's turned back before she leaned in to capture her daughter's lips.

"Ruby!" Came Summer's yelp, the sound practically throwing the two to opposite counters before their lips even touched. "I-I didn't do anything!" The girl blurted out, hearing nothing but her own heartbeat hammering in her chest.

"Where are your manners? We have a guest and she has nothing to drink!" The woman scolded and Cinder could practically hear Ruby's internal sigh of relief.

"Oh uhm…right on-on it!"The girl stuttured before scrambling out of the kitchen and nearly tripping over the tiles on her way. Cinder couldn't help but to smile to herself. There was honestly no one else that could be socially akward, clumsy and still be that loveable.

"So do you have a specific career in mind, Cinder?" Summer asked after a few moments, cutting up feta cheese and snapping her out of her thoughts. The woman couldn't tell whether the question was just there to fill in the silence…

"Explosives Engineer."

…Or whether Summer was genuinely interested.

"Oh that must be so exciting!" The woman bellowed, catching Cinder completely off gaurd as she whirled around, silver eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "It reminds me of the first time I fired off an AK, and let me tell you if the recoil doesn't knock you out then the adrenaline sure will."

There was no questioning it anymore Ruby was definately Summer's child.

As if on cue the girl came skipping into the kitchen holding up a bottle of champagne in one hand and Pumpkin Pete's Pineapple and Pomegranate drink (Which Cinder was certain didn't contain any of those ingredients) in the other.

"So I couldn't find any red wine since we drank- I mean never had to throw it out cause it was…old." She explained sheepishly in her clumsy attempt to cover up their annual 'Wine and Pizza date' and the fact that she wasn't a little girl anymore.

"We'll save that one for another day." Summer joked and pointed at the champagne before mentioning to Cinder, instantly flustering her daughter who then looked to her girlfriend for some back up. But all Cinder did was smile playfully back at her, rather enjoying the thought. Athough it was bittersweet for a mother, she on the other hand felt proud seeing her girlfriend develop from a self conscious teenager into an aspiring young woman. Of course that didn't mean Ruby was without her childish moments. Not that Cinder minded, infact it was one of Ruby's many charms that she had come to cherish.

"Honey? Can you bring me some of that spice please?" Tai Yang's voice sounded outside, followed by a sigh from Summer as she rumaged through a spice rack. "I told him to do it first." She muttured to herself before disappearing out the back door, only for her head to pop around the corner again with a finger pointed at Ruby. "Keep eye on those potatoes for me okay?"

For a few minutes while Summer was seasoning the chops outside, Cinder watched Ruby dunked potatoes into the bubbling water.

"Are you jealous of the food again?" The girl joked when she felt Cinder's arms snake around her waist, then pulling her close.

"Well they  _are_  taking a lot of your attention." The woman murmured as she burried her face into the crook of Ruby's neck, inhaling that sweet flowery sent that mingled with the strawberry of her champoo.

"I can't help it those potato skins look so sexy." Ruby giggled and shuffled under the feel of Cinder's touch, almost jumping up when she felt a grin against her neck. "Mmmnn, but I would rather have you looking at my-"

"Okaaay I think that's enough you two." As she snapped her head to the side Cinder was faced with the sight of Yang Xiao Long along with her signature grin and jungle of blonde hair. "Don't want another episode of 'Kitchen Porn: The Ruby and Cinder Edition.'"

In an instant Ruby's face ignited with a blush, "We…we didn't- it wasn't like that." ,and she shook her head fervently to clear the images from her mind.

"Yes, just like we should avoid the fact that you have taken quite an intrest in that riveting series Belladonna gave you." Cinder jested, her subltle warning easily hidden in her even tone but Yang quickly picked up on it. "You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" The woman's eye squarely met Yang's lillac glare but it's playful glint remained. "I'm sure your mother would love hearing about you reading for a change."

"Ruby your girlfriend is ganging up on me." Her older sister growled, not liking that her harmless teasing could be so easily shot down by Cinder's sense of humour, or rather her lack thereof.

"Yeah cause you're being gross Yang." Ruby shot back, sticking out her tongue in a rather childish matter to which her sister defended with her arms crossed. "Not as gross as you and Cinder making out in uncle Qrow's-"

"Oh that's not true,Yang." Summer chided as she walked in again, luckily mishearing what their conversation was about. "I think Cinder is a beautiful young woman." Then successfully leaving Ruby stunned with embarrassment. "Mom!" She yellped, looking everywhere except anyone in the eye.

"What?" Summer defended rather innocently. "I was complenting you on your taste in women, sweetie." That's when Yang doubled over and burst out laughing, even Cinder couldn't help but to chuckle at the flattery when Summer turned to her.

"Just the other day Ruby was gushing about how beautiful you'd look at her prom night."

"Is that so?" The woman ventured, watching Ruby's face visibly heat up at the statement and the look Cinder was giving her.

"I should honestly thank you for that." Summer confessed while rummaging through a cupboard for a few plates and bowls, her tone suddenly nostalgic as she spoke. "I've never seen Ruby excited about a school dance, reminds me of the first time I managed to get my baby into a dress and let me tell you she was no-"

"Moooom!"

* * *

 

"…So then I had Cardin and his goons blindfolded and strapped and to a chair." Yang recited excitedly, grinning from ear to ear as she retold what she dubbed 'The Greatest Prank in Vale History.'

"They were all big talk, acting tough until Cinder started putting those apples on their heads and I think Dove actually started crying" Soon Tai Yang found himself snickering with Summer not far behind. Even Cinder had a content smile gracing her lips, a sight Ruby couldn't help but to stare at.

"So obviously the practice arrows wouldn't kill the guy but they didn't know that so…so each time Cinnabun fired off an arrow one of them started shitting themselves." And as she continued talking Yang's grin only grew wider, struggling to keep from laughing. "I…I still think I have it on my scroll. There's this…this one part where Cardin…" But only bits if words came out in between her hysterical laughter. "An…and she she said to him: 'If you don't hold still then then…Then I might pierce…" But any attempts at comunication was lost in her laughter and fish slams against the table.

Leaving her parents with a content sigh, knowing that they won't quite ever get the story out of her…which Cinder was a bit relieved at.

"So I've heard you got another tournament coming up." Tai Yang added after his eldest daughter had calmed down a bit and the only sound to be heard was the scraping against plates.

"That's right." Cinder affirmed and passed him the salad. "The 12th if I remember correctly."

"I've heard there's a new shooter in your team ah what was her name…Nikos?"

"Phyrra Nikos." The woman nodded, only Ruby noticing the way she pursed her lips and tightned her grip.

"Ah that's right. I've heard great things about her, is she a top tier contender like everyone says?"

They weren't enemies per say but recent events made things between them tense at best and it didn't help that Phyrra was always in a good mood. It made Cinder want to punch that smile off her face even more. Luckily Ruby was able to step in before anything escalated to the point of anyone being shot.

"Although I'll admit she shows promise Nikos lacks experience. She's was originally part of the track team, javelin I believe until a recent leg injury made her take up archery instead."

"Well if you're looking for experience you know where to find the best sharpshooter in Patch." Tai Yang smiled, tilting his head and pointing at his wife who grinned back.

"She won't know what hit her." Summer winked at her and Cinder smiled in return.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

It made Ruby's chest swell with warmth at the sight of the two getting along so well and with the rush of affection she took hold of her hand under the table with her girlfriend squeezing in kind.

"Speaking of sports have you told mum at what base you and Cinnabun are at?" Yang blurted out of nowhere, nearly making Cinder amd Ruby choke on their food.

"That- baseball has nothing to do with archery!" Ruby spluttered, her voice growing a pitch higher along with the scarlet shades of her cheeks. Cinder's dagger like glare made it very clear that this was not a subject to discuss in front of a seemingly clueless mother. And she preferred to keep it that way since this night had been going rather well, the last thing she wanted was it ruined thanks to Yang blabbering about her and Ruby's private... activities.

"Awww don't be so embarrassed little sis." She teased, enjoying this far too much to even care about the looks Cinder was giving her. "I mean eveyone knows you got the hots for eachother, remember the 'Office Incident?'

Cinder gritted her teeth, grip tightening around the cutlery in her hands as if to keep her from strangling the woman while the adults could only glance at eachother and wonder wether it was a good idea to interfere.

"Yang if you don't stop talking now I'm gonna...gonna-"

"Unless Cinder took you to second base and you decided on a homeru-"

"I'm gonna kill you!" The girl screeched, nearly flying over the table to tackle her sister to the ground, both of them now caught in a wrestling match with Yang laughing the entire time.

When Cinder looked at the two adults she half expected them to interfere, Summer at the very least but then again it was most likely not a good idea to unleash 'The Mother of Hell' apparition that Ruby had described to be so terrifying. Instead the three of them continued to eat in silence…or as much silence possible with Yang catching Ruby in a headlock while the other pulled at her sister's hair. If it was any other night Summer would've ripped them apart but frankly she missed this, both her children and their playful banter…if that could be described as playful. The woman wondered if other mothers stationed abroad were like this too, surely she couldn't be the only one who adored and missed her children's antics?

"So what do your parents do for a living, Cinder?" She found herself asking.

The question, although seemingly harmless came out of nowhere and shot Cinder like a bullet, dazing her for a moment before she let the words sink in. The woman swallowed, putting down her knife and fork to think how she was going to respond and in that instant Ruby and Yang had stopped their bickering looking at her then each other with a concerned look in their eyes. It was a question Cinder mentally prepared herself to answer but even so that didn't make it any easier.

"Well I have no memory of my father and I wish I could say the same for my mother. As for her occupation, she was Remnant's largest drug and illegal weapons distributor."

Cinder's eye never strayed from Summer as she tried to get a glimpse of what the woman was thinking. Shock, embarrassment, regret and perhaps…a hint of fear.

"She's been prison for five years now so I suppose you could say she's in between jobs at the moment."

Cinder meant it as a joke but the tense atmosphere remained and somehow ushered the sisters back to their seats.

"I never realised." Summer all but managed to choke out and even though all the moments of silence Cinder could tell that her mind was in turmoil. Curiosity and suspicion, countless quetions swirling in those pools of molten silwer.

"I'm here thanks to a corrections scholarship." The woman went on casually, having decided that she was tired of evading the subject, if Ruby, Yang and Tai could accept her for the person she was now then she honestly couldn't care less what Summer may think of her. But still…this wasn't easy and could potentially end like all the other meet-and-greets, with the parents bidding her farewell with those tight lipped smiles and honeyed words. They never told her that's she's welcome back again and to Cinder the silence was a mesage enough.

"The University of Vale is one of the few institutions besides Menagerie that offers such a course, and because of that I had to move from Mistral."

Cinder wasn't going to stop there if Summer wanted to know then she wasn't going to let it bother her anymore. But just as she opened her mouth to speak an old memory flashed through her mind.

_Fire._

Fire everywhere. The red and orange tendrils of searing heat and agonzing screams surrounded her and left her mind with a black void. There was no words, no emotions and suddenly all irritation that she once had was exinguished.

"Please excuse me for a moment." The woman found herself muttering before getting up and leaving for a bathroom. And while Ruby wanted to reach out for her, all she could do was stare with a pang in her chest as Cinder disappeared from sight. As she turned her attention back to the table Ruby couldn't tell who looked more uncomfortable, and when the silence became too much to bear she got up with a nervous smile. "Imma go check on her."

When Ruby didn't find her in the spare bathroom she was struck with the fear that her girlfriend had left, until she found the closed door to her and Yang's shared bathroom upstairs.

"Cinder…you in here?" The girl asked after a few tentative knocks to which she recieved no answer. "I'm coming in okay?"

When Ruby shuffled inside she was nearly knocked out by the smell of smoke wafting in the air and found Cinder sitting on the edge of the sink with her halflidded eyes staring out the open window, cigarette between her fingers.

It seemed as if she was in a trance, caught up in her train of though before she heard the soft  _'click'_  of the door closing, only then noticing Ruby.

As she stood there, swaying on the balls of her feet with her eyes darting about she didn't quite know what to say, until she met Cinder's eye and the words came spilling out in an unconrtolable stutter of words.

"I'm really, really sorry about that Yang was being…well Yang and my mom…ugh I guess I should've told her some stuff before you came, but I also didn't want to cause it didn't feel right." Throughout her ramble of confessions and regrets Ruby didn't once look up as her shut eyes stared shamefully at the floor, clenched fists shaking ever so slightly. "…You were right and I was too excited… I guess I should've just waited and give you some space cause now you're all bummed out and my mom's feeling awful andnowyouprobablyneverwanttocomehereagaincauseit'smyfaulteverythingsso-"

But before she could say anything further Ruby was pulled into Cinder's embrace that enveloped the girl in her warmth.

"Sshhhh." The woman hushed, her free hand combing through her girlfriend's crimson tipped locks. "None of this was your fault. Not you nor your mother did aything out of place, It was I who let my emotions get the better of me and for that I'm sorry."

"But I-" The girl tried to protest but was cut short when Cinder's thumb and forefinger cupped her chin, slowly tilting it upwards so that she could dive into those pools of silver.

"You are not under any circumstances allowed to blame yourself for a thing that went wrong tonight." Her tone was stern but not harsh, rather protective in a sense. And when Ruby thought about when Cinder used to be so distant she couldn't help but to smile at how far their relationship had gone.

"I love you." She murmured and closed her eyes with a radiant smile on her features when she felt Cinder press a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you most."

And for a few moments the two of them just stood there enjoying eachother's company and the comfortable silence between them.

"You know Yang's gonna kill you when she finds out you've been smoking in her bathroom again."

"She wouldn't dare after all the things she said tonight." Cinder growled and her amber eye narrowed to a slit when she thought about how she was going to repay the young Xiao Long for all the private details she spilled about her and Ruby's relationship. And just before her attention turned back to said girl who was still wrapped around her waist, the cigarette's ember bit at her fingers and Cinder jerked out of Ruby's grasp.

"That's what you get for smoking." The girl giggled as she watch her mutter cuss words and fumble to put it out before throwing it into the dustbin. "You know you said you were quitting, right?"

Cinder gave her an apologetic smile. "Old habits die hard I'm afraid."

"Your lungs are gonna die if you don't stop." Ruby didn't mean to sound like she was scolding but it was a habit that she didn't particularly like. The girl tried numerous times to get Cinder to stop. And although it was going better the addiction proved harder to kick than Ruby had thought.

"The only things those lips are supposed to touch are food and me!" The girl stated with her arms crossed, trying to look as stern and intimidating as possible and for a moment she wondered if something like that could actaully work. At the very least it meant that she got to kiss Cinder more.

"Oh?" The woman's voice sounded, snapping Ruby out of what could potentionaly become a fantasy and as if she could read her thoughts, Cinder slinked back over to her. "Getting possesive are we?"

When the woman's whispers brushed against her skin the girl couldn't help but to giggle, making Cinder grin when she felt Ruby's arms wrap around her neck.

"Well your lips do kinda taste good." She muttured and daringly met the woman's gaze although her beetred blush betrayed her. But as Cinder leaned forward, their lips a mere inch appart Ruby slipped out of her grasp with a  _'nope'_  and snicker before kissing her on the check.

"Mouthwash first."

* * *

 

"And this is Ruby at her preschool play." Summer gushed, voice ringing with adoration throughout the living room with the women seated on the couch. All of them staring at the photo of the four year old dressed in a homemade red riding hood costume after dinner Yang decided that it was the perfect time to bring out the albums containing Ruby's baby photos, knowing very well that her mother won't ever say no to the idea. Not only was it her chance to embarrass her sister, but the tension in the air completely disapeared as Summer and Cinder quickly started gushing over the little girl in the pictures whereas Ruby just wanted to be swallowed up by the ground.

"So pretty." Cinder murmured to her girlfriend who somehow managed to bury her face deeper into the pillow at hand.

"Nuh uh."

"This was when my baby just started walking." And when Summer turned the page, a two year old Ruby was sitting on the floor with one chocolate smeared hand in the container and the other in her mouth that was half open with delight at her new discovery. The sight was enough to make Cinder's heart melt. "Got her hands on some chocolate icing and let me tell you it was not easy getting that out of her hair. Oh now where's your father when you need him?" Summer muttured to herself upon noticing the next picture with the words  _'Bath time!'_  Scribbled underneath. With the little girl splashing away at the glittering bubbles around her, silver eyes shining with glee, while her father laughingly tried to get her to sit still.

"Mom!" Ruby shrieked at the sight after taking a peek. "Stop showing Cinder my nudes!" She then desperately tried to shield Cinder's eye from the sight to which the woman couldn't help but chuckle, Yang joining in soon after.

"Why?" She asked seemingly innocent before breaking out in a grin. "You do it all the time, don't you little sis?"

"N-no I don't!" She stuttured in protest, only making her sister laugh even more.

"Yang stop teasing your sis- Oh I remember this one…" It was as if she couldn't believe what she saw and when Cinder noticed the despondent look in her eyes, her attention shifted to the next photo.  _'Happy birthday Yang!'_ Read the overhanging banner. Both the six year old birthday girl and her sister struck what Cinder guessed to be a cool pose. Next to them were Tai Yang and their uncle Qrow in similar poses, with only Qrow managing to pull it off.

But it was the photo next to it that tugged at her heartstrings. Clad in khaki gear and strapped with pouches, gauges and firearms Summer stood smiling atop a mountain with massive letters reading: _'Love you!'_  Trudged into the sand dunes bellow.

Whether she was at home or over a thousand miles away it was clear that Summer always made sure that her kids knew she loved them and that's where the line between her and Cinder's own mother was drawn. It was then when she realised that her own preconceptions about Ruby's mother was wrong afterall, and for that she was glad.

"Awww look how cute my baby's bunnies are."

"Mom!"

* * *

 

It was nearing midnight and although looking through old photo albums proved to be very entertaining and the coffee and cake afterwards delicious, Cinder decided to take her leave. Not wanting to keep the parents up any longer, even when they constantly told her that she was welcome to stay for the night.

"I never got to thank you." Summer stated when she and Cinder were standing outside near the front door, waiting for a cab while Ruby ran around inside, searching for an umbrella to ward of the ever continuing rain.

"You have nothing to thank me for ." Cinder tried to protest but all Summer did was wave her off. "Oh of course I do." She insisted and for a few moments the two women were silent in echother's company, listening to the pattering rain and _'whoosh'_  of vexhiles driving past.

"You know Ruby has always been so optimistic and full of life but she never knew what she was going to do in the future." Summer finally broke the silence. "So when I heard from Tai Yang how hard she was working for a scholarship I knew that you had something to do with it." The confession caught Cinder of guard and for a second she didn't know what to say. "…I'm sure Ruby can be hard-working through her own decisions, at the very most all I did was nudge her in the right direction."

"It was more that I could've ever done." Summer sighed and looked up at the pitch black sky with gleaming silver orbs. "She must hate me for never being part of her life and now that I've finally come home for good she's all grown up and doesn't need me anymore."

When Summer's voice cracked so did Cinder's calm and collected demeanor, words tempered when she spoke. "Ruby adores you Summer, and has always considered you part of her life, that will never change."

"Oh you're gonna make me tear up…I'm sorry." The woman waved her off and Cinder couldn't help but to smile at Summer who tried to keep from tearing up.

"You have nothing to appologize fo-." But Cinder was cut short when the woman grabbed her out of nowhere and pulled her into a rib crushing hug before letting out a sigh. "I do... I can't imagine how awful I must've made you feel at dinner."

"I'm dating your daughter, it's only right you know what kind of person I am." Cinder didn't know if that was the sort of statement to make when you're caught in an ex- member of the military's grip, but none of that seemed to matter at the moment.

"But I could've asked better than  _that_." Not even the fact that she desperately wanted to get out of the uncomfortable embrace that only seemed to grow tighter as Summer went on. "I can only imagine how hard it must've been to pull your life together after all the things you've been through."

And suddenly memories of her past flashed through her mind, but Cinder pushed them back as soon as they resurfaced. "I've…come to terms with it but I won't lie and say it has been easy, to be honest I have your daughter to thank for a lot of good in my life. I can't phantom as to what she saw in me at first."

"Now don't sell yourself short." The woman scolded and pulled away, adding teasingly. "I can see why my baby girl is so head over heels for you."

Cinder smiled to herself and she found herself wondering what things Ruby said to her mother about her. And just as her thoughts wandered over to her girlfriend, Ruby's footsteps drew closer.

"And it helps that you're such a good looker too."Summer winked at the woman, stopping Ruby dead in her tracks as she stepped outside. The girl's silwer eyes drifted from her mother and then to Cinder from under a confused frown.

"Whaaaat weird thing are you two doing?"

"Oh nothing you should worry about dear, just some woman to woman talk."

Although Ruby wasn't quite sure what topics such a talk consisted of she didn't let it bother her. "Ooh okay well uh…I found the umbrella and uhm Yang got her hair stuck in her brush."

"Again?" All Summer could do at that moment was sigh in exspasiration, already knowing what she was most likely going to do for the next half hour. Sometimes she really wished that her daughter wasn't  _that_  protective of her hair.

"Mom!" Came the aquished cry from the bathroom, nearly shaking the walls as it made it's way down stairs and out the front door.

"I'm on my way!" Her mother yelled back, then turned to Cinder with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, you'll have to excuse me for the night."

"It's no problem at all. Thank you for your hospitality Summer." Cinder held out her hand, but Summer flat out ignored it and went in for another hug, only letting go when the other tentatively returned the gesture. And when Cinder caught her girlfriend's gaze Ruby was beaming back at her, no doubt happy about how things ended tonight. That alone made Cinder feel that it was worth it after all.

"I hope to see more of you soon, you're welcome here any time Cinder." And with that said Summer dissapered down the hallway with a small wave and a knowing smile.

When Ruby was sure that her mother was gone she turned to her girlfriend who was suddenly out of sight before creeping up behind her, nearly making Ruby jump in surprise.

"So how much did you pay your sister?" The woman's velvety tone instantly drew all blood to Ruby's cheeks, and as she looked up at Cinder, words nearly failed her.

"Uuuh...Thirty Lien?" She stuttured with a sheepish smile, earning herself a grin in return.

"Bribery? My my what will your mother say?"

"Nothing cause there's no way she could've figured out my plan." She stated confidently, to which Cinder only raised an eyebrow, doubtful that someone from such a background could be that easily deceived. Perhaps it was another thing she should be thankful to Summer for.

"I kinda missed you tonight." The girl confessed and wrapped her hands around Cinder's neck, wanting to be close to her in the last moments of the night.

"I'm here now." The woman reassured and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist in return, letting the girl lean against her chest while she gently tested her chin atop the girl's head.

"Did you have a good talk with mom?"

"Yes, I think so."

Ruby smiled and nuzzled into Cinder's neck. "I'm glad" She breathed, igniting her girlfriend's chest with affection at the sound her happiness and relief. "You're an amazing person so I knew she'd like you…but mom kinda had to cause there's no way I'm cancelling our cuddly dates...or our chocolate dates." The girl muttured and tightened her grip, not noticing how Cinder was smiling at her.

"Mmmnn I like those."

Another one of the many things she loved was how possesive Ruby can be at times, at how she could catch glimpses of her personality that was lost to others.

"Me too."

Like how the girl could be so forgetful at times and yet she remembered everything else. Like their giggles as they tried to wipe off the aftermath of Ruby's science projects, her strange and sudden feather allergy after their blanket feud resulted in an all-out pillow fight war, even how the healed and burnt skin connected on Cinder's hand when she held it in hers and she loved every moment of it. And both of them couldn't wait for what might become of their relationships in the years to come… Even if it was around dotting, but still loving parents and rambunctious friends that always made her feel welcome even if they get on her nerves at times.

"So you guys are good, right?" The girl asked tentatively as her gaze wandered about in search for the right words. "You're still gonna come here even if my mom acts kinda...crazy weird?"

"Of course." Cinder assured, then added with a sly grin as her voice drifted towards Ruby's ear. "Infact I rather enjoyed seeing those photos about you frolicking in the garden without an-"

"Aaaah don't say it!" Ruby squeaked and covered her ears while trying to avoid any further embarrasment by shaking her head. "Next time I'm making sure that you never see those again."

"Pity, you were such a cute little girl back then." The woman teased and poked her girlfriend's cheek, making ruby giggle and her cheeks turn a darker shade of scarlet.

"Do you still have pictures like that lying around?" She chirped, eyes sparkling with curiousity. "You'd look so cute in tiny Grimm pajamas."

"I don't think so, but if I found one I'll be sure to turn it to dust."

"Nah no fair!" She groaned in frustration to which she only got a chuckle. But when Ruby met her eye the girl couldn't help but to wonder if there was something else hiding behind the golden gleam of amusement. And while the girl tried to dig up the right words the two women stood silently in each other's embrace, listening to the other's rhythmic breathing soft _'ba-dum'_  of their synced heartbeats.

"Do you ever think about it?" Ruby carefully broke the silence, her words nearly beaten down by the falling rain before it reached Cinder. "You being a kid y'know…before everything that happened?"

The girl half expected her girlfriend to be upset at the question so she was surprised when Cinder tightened her embrace and gently tilted her chin so that their eyes met. The woman knew that Ruby was worried about her, and just the fact that one person in this world loved her made all the wrong in her life fade away

"What matters right now is the memories you and I make together, because those are the ones that will stay with me forever." It seemed like an eternity but for a moment her gaze never left the other's she leaned closer to lock her lips with Ruby's, as if she wanted to keep those words just between them. To hold onto that one moment that was her fingers tangled in crimson tipped locks, tugging as she tried to taste every bit of those soft lips.

And when Ruby returned in kind it was with utter adoration, pouring all of her love into one brush of their lips, a touch that could set hearts ablaze with no rain ever hoping to extinguish it. Her shaking hands reached to cup Cinder's face, pulling her in and gingerly tracing every inch of skin until she could clearly picture the woman she had fallen in love with. Neither wanted to part for their need for each other burned more than their lungs for air. Even when lips parted their breaths reached out for each other, mingling and tickling skin before Cinder captured Ruby's lips once again.

The girl shivered when she felt slender fingers ghost patterns over her neck, leaving goosebumps in her wake and gently started biting and sucking on her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Once Ruby opened her mouth to let Cinder slip past a new kind of warmth invaded her. One that teased and dominated as their tongues danced to the perfect sync of their heartbeats, eliciting moans from Ruby that shuddered down Cinder's spine and echoed in their ragged breathing that sent mist up into the chilly air.

"Whoa…" The girl breathed once they parted, now gently leaning her forehead against Cinder and staring into her eye as she tried to catch her breath. "That was…" But still the words failed her.

"Amazing?" Cinder finished and gave Ruby a quick peck on cheek.

"Yeah…but our kissing has always been amazing." She murmured and leaned towards her comforting touch.

"You tell her Rubes!"

Both women's blood instantly ran cold when Yang's voice called out to them, followed by a couple of wolf whistles to where she stood. Grinning from year to ear Summer and Yang half leaned out the window of the second floor behind them, both holding a camera and phone in each hand.

Ruby stood there, a beetred and stuttering mess. "It's...it's not what it looks like."

Cinder on the other hand desperately tried to keep herself from burning Yang at a stake as she closed her eye and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Summer couldn't help but to laugh at the sight, suddenly remembring just how beautiful young love could be as she snapped another photo.

"Mom!"

"It's for the album sweetie!"

Cinder let out a defeated sigh. This woman was going to be the end of her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
